


Hyde's Depravity

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Infidelity, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Hyde was the luckiest man on earth, he had everything any man could ever want and knew that he deserved it. He felt no remorse for his actions, which was why the moment his wife left, his lover came to stay.





	Hyde's Depravity

            As Hyde kissed Megumi good bye and watched her leave for the weekend to visit her mother with their son, his mind was already on what he would do with his lover Gackt. He felt no guilt about his affair, or shame. He was a man who had it all and believed it was what he deserved. He'd worked hard to get this far in life and his reward was having two perfect lovers to spend his time with.

            Just ten minutes after Megumi left, Gackt arrived and though it had been a risk they'd run into each other, Hyde had assumed the consequences would be insignificant. Megumi knew Gackt was a good friend of Hyde's and wouldn't really question the other’s presence though it was best that his wife didn't find out exactly how much time he spent with the vocalist.

            “Hey.” Gackt greeted Hyde, who smiled in return and waited patiently for his lover to cross the threshold and be in the safety of the house. The door shut and the two men kissed, though it wasn't a heated or sexual kiss, more a friendly greeting.

            “How have you been?” Hyde asked.

            “Busy,” Gackt answered. “I needed this time off.”

            “We both need you to have some time off.” Hyde replied and this time sex was being hinted.

            “Yeah, you know how much I love to spend time with you.” Gackt responded as he rested his hand on Hyde's ass but the other had other ideas.

            “Tonight I want to play a game of forbidden love,” Hyde whispered into Gackt's ear. “Have you got your glasses with you?”

            “Yeah, why?” Gackt asked curious.

            “Go get them,” Hyde ordered. “And then change into the outfit I left for you in the spare bedroom.”

            “Interesting.” Gackt replied, giving Hyde a quick kiss before returning to his car to retrieve the glasses he kept there in case something happened to his contacts. He returned to the house and hurried upstairs to find the outfit in what was usually an empty wardrobe. Hyde was taking risks now, getting cocky, but Gackt was unconcerned by what happened to Hyde's marriage. It didn't affect their relationship in the slightest and a divorce could mean they got to spend more time together, just as long as Hyde didn't blame Gackt for it.

            Gackt recognised the outfit instantly as a school uniform and knew exactly what Hyde was planning. It was no surprise, as his lover had never made any secret for his love of role play in the bedroom.

            Changing quickly Gackt decided for the rebellious student look and left the top few buttons undone before deciding against it. Such a student wouldn't wear glasses and Hyde had made it perfectly clear that was what he wanted. Putting on the uniform properly, Gackt then removed his contacts revealing his natural dark eyes and put his glasses on in place of the sunglasses that he usually wore.

            Satisfied with his appearance, Gackt stepped out into the hall but already it was clear that Hyde wasn't up here. He must still be downstairs and Gackt already knew exactly where Hyde would play out this game, his office. Heading there eagerly, but not as to show he was excited, Gackt opened the door and found Hyde sitting behind a large oak desk, dressed in a pure black suit and looking stern.

            “Take a seat Camui-San.” Hyde ordered, taking Gackt back to the time when he really had been a student. He'd got in trouble back then more than a few times and this situation was no stranger to Gackt.

            “Sure.” Gackt muttered, doing his best to sound bored before sitting in the seat in front of Hyde's desk. It was far softer and luxurious than any real seat within a school but Gackt doubted Hyde even owned cheap furniture.

            “I hear you've been hanging out in red light districts and selling yourself as a prostitute,” Hyde accused Gackt, who smiled slightly before he could even respond. “You find this funny Camui-San?” Hyde asked.

            “What can I say, I wanted cash and sex is fun.” Gackt replied.

            “That isn't acceptable behaviour for a student of this school,” Hyde counted. “You're going to have to be punished.”

            “Ah sir, I'd let you ride this ass for free.” Gackt offered.

            “And do you think I'm the kind of teacher who has sex with his students?” Hyde asked.

            “I know you are.” Gackt responded.

            “Still, you're going to have to be punished,” Hyde replied. “Taking your bribe into the equation, I'd say a fair punishment would be a good old-fashioned caning. Three strikes.”

            “Isn't that illegal now?” Gackt asked but Hyde only smirked.

            “Lower your trousers and bend over my desk.” Hyde ordered.

            “What will you do if I don't?” Gackt asked but Hyde only smirked and stamping out his natural rebellious instincts, as this was after all what they both wanted, Gackt did as was asked.

            Standing there, bent over Hyde's desk with his trousers around his ankles, Gackt felt exposed and slightly humiliated. It shocked him to find he got a thrill at this form of submitting but he knew he'd never vocalise these emotions, some things were best kept private, even from your lover.

            Feeling more exposed as Hyde pulled down his underwear Gackt wondered if Hyde was really going to cane him but before he could come to a conclusion there was the sharp thwack of wood connecting skin. It was hard enough to hurt but Gackt knew Hyde was holding back for his benefit. He'd been promised three strikes and Hyde carried out the punishment without mercy, startling Gackt who had never thought of Hyde as the sadistic type.

            His punishment over, Gackt tried to stand up but Hyde's hand rested on his back holding him down in this vulnerable position. Relinquishing control again Gackt remained bent over the desk, as Hyde began to rub Gackt's ass gently, comforting the pain his previous actions had caused.

            “Tell me, are you good at giving head?” Hyde whispered as he bent over Gackt and placed his lips right next to his 'student's ear.

            “Do you want me to show you sir?” Gackt asked.

            “I think, considering the circumstances, it's best I knew exactly what your capable of.” Hyde arrived and nodding Gackt was allowed to sit up only to have his 'teachers' lips pressed against him in a strong but loving kiss. Hyde's hands traced over Gackt's chest and slowly he began to undo the shirt buttons until Gackt's well-toned chest was exposed. Pushing the shirt and blazer away from Gackt's statuesque frame, Hyde broke the kiss to give Gackt's body an appreciative look. He'd never get tired of this beautiful man, who loved him regardless of his wife.

            It was now Gackt's turn to undress Hyde and he took his time removing the suit piece by piece, as he let his hands wander all over the other’s body that was just as beautiful as his own. Together they made an incredible couple, that a lot of their fans loved but never suspected could truly exist.

            Pushing Hyde's chair away from the desk, Gackt gently pushed the older man into it before kneeling in front of his lover and wrapping his mouth around the other’s already hard penis and sucking hungrily eager to taste Hyde once more.

            Hyde moaned in delight as his lover pleasured him so expertly and clutched tightly to the chair arms so that he didn't pull on Gackt's hair. His vision went black as he shut his eyes and he let himself be wrapped in pleasure, until finally he could take no more and came crying out Gackt's name.

            “I think now it's my turn to have some fun.” Gackt commented before Hyde had even really finished orgasming. Without protest Hyde let himself be dragged to the window, where he could look out over the city as Gackt took him from behind. Gackt's movements were hard and fast but he didn't need any preparation as he was more than used to this rough treatment. Pleasure consumed him once more and Hyde felt like the luckiest man on earth. Most people felt happy to have one amazing lover and here he was with two.

            Gackt had stamina and their love making continued for a while before the other finally experienced his own orgasmic bliss and came inside Hyde, moaning loudly and without any self-restraint. His desperate hold on Hyde softened into a loving embrace and he began to kiss Hyde's neck, breathing in the scent that was unique to his lover.

            “Gackt look, you can see so many stars tonight.” Hyde commented, feeling content.

            “Yeah.” Gackt agreed as his gaze joined Hyde on the stars but then he began to laugh, surprising Hyde who had no idea what was so funny.

            “Gackt?” Hyde asked.

            “She's been watching us the whole time we make love.” Gackt explained rather unhelpfully.

            “She?” Hyde asked.

            “Yeah, I bet she's so jealous. She's a virgin you know.” Gackt continued.

            “Who? Is someone watching us?” Hyde demanded, slightly panicked. If word got out that he was cheating on Megumi then his marriage would be ruined.

            “Yeah, but it's alright. She won't tell.” Gackt replied.

            “Gackt, this isn't funny anymore. Who is she?” Hyde demanded.

            “Virgo.” Gackt replied and for a moment Hyde was more confused than ever, until he figured it out. Virgo The Virgin. Gackt was right, she wouldn't tell. How could she when she was made from stars?

            “Ah, well if it's her she can watch whenever she likes,” Hyde replied. “Perhaps we can show her exactly what she's missing.”

            “Perhaps we can.” Gackt agreed, as his lips met Hyde's once more, this time with the pure intention of putting on a show for the virgin in the sky.


End file.
